


Excommunicado

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Panic, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Team as Family, Worry, buckle up cause here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The moment the story broke, Peter felt like he couldn't breathe... He flinched when everything started to sound so loud. He looked around, noticing heads turning toward him as the chatter began. Run, Run, RUN... When he noticed a uniform he grabbed his phone. He was too close to the ground, too close to people. He couldn't, couldn't think. “Dad, I need legal advice.”“Are you dressed for Court?”Peter shook his head, feeling his eyes water and his hands starting to shake, “No.”“Go change, I'll meet you at Brett's.”“This is going to look bad. I'm, kinda in the middle of everything right now.”“Get ready for Court.'”“Okay.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Excommunicado

The moment the story broke, Peter felt like he couldn't breathe... He flinched when everything started to sound so loud. He looked around, noticing heads turning toward him as the chatter began. Run, _Run_ , **RUN**... When he noticed a uniform he grabbed his phone. He was too close to the ground, too close to people. He couldn't, couldn't think. “Dad, I need legal advice.”

“Are you dressed for Court?”

Peter shook his head, feeling his eyes water and his hands starting to shake, “No.”

“Go change, I'll meet you at Brett's.”

“This is going to look bad. I'm, kinda in the middle of everything right now.”

“Get ready for Court.'”

“Okay.”

“Make sure you stay safe.”

“Yeah, ready for Court, and safe.”

“I'll see you soon.”

Peter couldn't stop from snorting, “No you won't.” At least that got a chuckled before he opened up Discord, joining the already full channel. “Guys, I need a secret service... You up for it?”

“Shit, kid, what the fuck did you get yourself into?!” Jessica's voice made him wince.

“Oh, just wait, it's about to get worse.” The moment he jumped from his perch and fired off web, hell began.

-

Peter was not able to get back in the house... Thank god Matt always kept clothes for him, and seemed to have remained out of the loop of contacts from the police. “There is no fucking way this is, this can't be legal.”

“It's enough history on Spider-man to get them watching the man named as him, sorry buddy,” Foggy's voice made him wince. He was getting tunnel vision, he hadn't even realized Foggy had gotten into the apartment. “Matt asked me to make sure you were okay and to stash the suit in case. Right now, legally, we're only listed as having been legal counsel for the civilian Peter Parker. So our doors haven't been kicked in yet.”

Peter nodded, “His or mine?”

“Both, it's alright, Jessica is downstairs standing guard. We've got a cab waiting.”

“Okay, I, I need a favor. Happy, Happy has to know another way to get access to- shit, what was it called. The thing Beck used, Edith, that was it. Edith had to have recorded everything. Stark was too big of a paranoid fucker not to have... And I, stupidly destroyed the access point he had!”

“Even if it did, it would have- Your identity would still be compromised. Peter Parker's life will change regardless.”

“And Spider-man is Peter Parker now.”

“If we go that path, it's set in stone. If we fight it, if we disprove the claim- Well, let's just say defamation definitely pays quite a bit.”

“There's no way to disprove it, Foggy! We, I,” Peter's hands tossed up before slamming back down to his sides, “Have you seen another person like me? I'm it, there's no faking what I can do, like with Matt. I mean. Anyone and everyone can mirror Matt's movement and actions, well anyone has potential for the capacity, but, don't know about you, Nelson, but I've not seen all that many people sticking to walls. And most of them are in prison, dead or otherwise wanted too.”

“So, Edith, right? Ask Happy about it? And see if there's a backup somewhere of the video or if it records anything and keeps the files somewhere?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah. Shit, would it be easier if I ran?”

“It's never easier when you run, Peter. It just gets harder.”

Peter pulled at his hair and he circled, “I never should have gone on that fucking trip!”

“Just, keep it together, and keep your mouth shut unless Matt tells you otherwise, alright?”

“Yeah, lawyer up, zip it, wait. May is gonna freak.”

“May is, honestly keeping it together better than I thought.”

Peter gave him a look and Foggy actually stepped back, “Just wait. You'll see how well this is going over with her.”

“Oh, one more thing. The chat...”

“Shit, the chat, um.” Peter opened his phone and frowned, “Wipe it or Wipe it?”

“We'll rebuild it.”

“Okay, this is gonna freak some people out.” Peter winced his eyes shut as he deleted the sever.”

“You don't have anyone's number on your phone that might be incriminating, right?”

Peter winced, “I have Frank's...”

“What? I thought you went through Karen!”

“I did! Okay?! But then, I was working on a suit redesign and he was my best contact for like, military grade fabrics and under armor and- I got tired of bugging Karen so he gave me his number.”

“When was the last time you talked to him outside the discord?”

“A while?”

Foggy glared before looking through his numbers, “6 months? Yeah, that might- Get rid of it, make sure it's gone from the sim too.”

“Um, should I get rid of Wade's too?”

“You just make life difficult, you know that?!”

“It's not,” Peter sighed, “We did this, ugh, he called, I answered, okay? I don't even have it saved but it's in the call history on the phone. Income and outgoing. I never saved the number.”

“Do you remember which one it is?”

Peter shook his head, “Not one I committed to memory.”

“Okay, good news, Matt keeps his burner with his suit, maybe it's in it,” Foggy shuffled through the trunk and grabbed it it, “Matt, the letter system is annoying as fuck...”

“Shoulda gotten a burner...”

“Yeah, should have,” Foggy mumbled before finding it. “Alright, let's see. How long ago was this?”

“Um, 3 months, maybe... Don't give me that look, he needed some information on something.”

Foggy grumbled, deleting the number from the history and sighing, “That might trip you up.”

“Foggy, my relationship with Matt. If that's brought up?”

“Matt will have to figure that out.”

Peter was jittery when Foggy handed back his phone before putting the trunk back, “Alright, am I forgetting anything?”

Foggy sighed and reached out, flinching back when Peter jerked back suddenly, “Easy, did you remember to take of the webshooters?”

Peter wincing, double checking and rubbing his wrists, “Yeah, they're off, see?” He pulled back his sleeve.

“Alright, ready?”

Peter took a deep breath as he shook his head before, “Yes.”

Foggy chuckled, “I'm not Matt, kid, and that shit is an obvious tell, so, do us both a favor and don't do it.”

“Right, okay, right.” Peter felt scared before, but now he felt like he was on death row as Foggy patted his arm and lead him down to the cab.

Jessica was shrugging when he blinked at the four gathered, “You said secret service.”

He smiled, “Yeah, I did, thanks guys.” Danny reached out to hug him, and he couldn't help but hugging back as Luke patted his shoulder. “You guys didn't have to fly in-”

Colleen shook her head, “The moment Danny saw it he insisted we left. I couldn't just walk away, not when we knew what Matt would tell you to do.”

“Claire's on shift, she called me freaking out when the chat went down, I told her to check the news and she couldn't make it, but she said she'll try to help,” Luke shrugged.

“No, keep her away. She, isn't part of any of this yet. And she doesn't need to be.”

“Do you know how difficult it is to find a fucking van cab in New York, kid? You better appreciate this,” Jessica grumbled as she reached out to give him a quick squeeze, hiding it by opening the door and getting in before grabbing his arm. “Let's go. We can't stay out in the open talking about feelings.”

“Where to?”

Peter gave an apologetic look to the worried driver, “15th Precinct.”

Matt was standing outside the precinct when they pulled up, Peter's shoulder were grabbed, holding him still between his guards while Foggy rolled down his window and called him to the front, before getting out. “Breathe, kid. Just a Queens kid afraid of some news report trying to get him killed over some person vendetta against Spider-man. That's all.”

“Not exactly wrong...”

Luke slid the door open enough to lean out to talk with Matt as people started to gather. “Come on, kid, stick close. Keep your head down.”

“Yeah,” Peters shuffled in behind Luke before Jessica took his other side, wincing at Jessica put her hand up to keep someone back. Great, press... shit.

Matt was leading, reaching his hand up to the desk, “Is Captain Brett Mahoney in? I have someone he'll want to see.”

Peter was shaking, trying to keep himself together, when Brett walked up, “I need an order of protection, possibly witness protection, over the new report the Bugle just issued. I'd also like to file charges... I just, don't know what they would be, endangering a minor for sure. Um,” Matt's brow was raised at him. “My name is Peter Parker, and, the Daily Bugle just accused me of being Spider-man, on national television. They're going to get me killed.”

Brett's eyes widened at him, “Shit.”

Matt stepped in front of an officer heading closer when Peter flinched away from the movement, “Deep breath, it'll be alright.”

“They just threw out a random video that was obviously- corrupted/altered and just-”

“It's alright, son.” Brett actually looked a bit shook up by the boy.

“They're going to get me killed, all because they couldn't bother to fact check. All they heard was 'Spider-man'... and just threw it out there because it matched their views on him. And now they're going to get me killed-” Peter couldn't stop the shaking, “I wonder what the retraction is going to be when they finally figure out the facts. 'Sorry we got some random kid killed... but-'”

“Calm down,” Brett said as he started signally the officers to back off, “Call off your guards, it's okay, kid.”

Peter shook his head, “I'd rather they stay. I stand half a chance, and so do you if someone shows up here. There were press outside.”

“Damnit, someone get out front, get rid of them, now!”

Peter nearly collapsed when they were ushered into the interrogation room. Matt hugged him tight, “You did good, Peter. You did real good.”

“ _Peter, I know you can hear me. You're scared, a scared child, a scared child that just got accused of being someone with a lot of very powerful enemies. I need you to be smart about it. And you are very fucking smart.”_

“The video is a lie, Matt.” That was honestly all Peter could say at that point, shaking his head. “They falsified it, and the Bugle just, ran it.”

“We're working on proving that...”

Peter snorted as he wiped his eyes, “Two birds, one stone.”

Matt tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“J.J. hates me. I, remember when May was having such a bad time with the house? And how I was trying everything to help her out? And I ended up helping you and Jess with photos and videos?”

“Yeah.”

“Tried selling to the paper first. Crystal clear images of Spider-man, he was the 'big thing' everyone wanted pictures up. But, no one could get clear images or good shots. Everything was street view. So, free money.”

Matt's face fell as he sat down beside him, “What do you mean?”

“I, did a couple of rounds, got some good shots. Made like, 800 off the guy I think, in total. Dude was a cheapskate piece of shit, but, he ended up paying for his pristine pics. Then... I saw the front pages. Stopped selling to him. Started going elsewhere. Literally anywhere else. He called, but I never picked up.”

Matt jumped up and kissed his forehead, “You're a genius. You still got the stubs?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I do.” Matt grinned as he bolted from the room. Peter was left shaken but finally at the point of feeling less like he was going to shake apart.

Peter heard the explosion and jumped up, opening the door- It'd already started. “Get back inside,” Matt was already shoving him back in, “Jess, a little help?”

Jessica ducked in, “What you need?”

Matt banged on the table, “Pick it up, up it on its side, we'll take it from their.”

“Got it,” Jessica reached, Matt stopped her, “What?”

“Make sure to leave your hand prints.”

She turned to look at Peter before nodding in understanding, “Got it.” She pulled and shoved hard, settling it against the wall next to the door. “You got it from there?”

Matt shoved it, “Yeah, I got it, go on.”

“Who is it?”

“Kid, you don't know, or care, just be scared, alright?”

“I am scared, who is it?!”

“Don't know, don't care,” Jessica repeated as the pulled the door shut behind her. Knocking on it while Matt shoved the table against it.

“Peter, carefully, grab the chairs.” Matt was already pulling the one on the other side around to, basically uselessly, prop it against the table. “Thank god we're in the room without the mirror.”

“Yeah,” Peter stumbled when Matt grabbed him, “What?”

“In the corner kid, come on.”

“I should be-”

“You should be cowering in the corner, along with your blind lawyer with enough sense to bring super powered, documented super powered, backup. Come on.” Peter was shaking again as he crouched down before letting his legs slide out from under him, while Matt knelt down to shield him, “Just stay quiet, okay? In case they turn the cameras back on to check on us.”

“Okay, okay...”

Peter flinched at the pounding on the door, “Parker, Murdock, it's clear. What's blocking the door?”

Matt stumbled upright, using the wall to guide himself around the room before he made it to the door. Shoving the chairs away before making a show of getting the table away from it. “Brett?”

“Yeah. It's clear now.”

“For now,” Peter couldn't help but say as Brett eyed the table and the out of breath man, “How many more people have to be hurt because of this?”

“We're, working on it.”

“They'll keep coming back!”

“Yeah, I know, Murdock, thank god you know who you know. Come on, kid, let's get you out of here.”

“Analyze the video,” Peter mumbled to Brett. “It's a lie. It's edited. Get someone on it that knows audio and visual, literally anyone can tell the moment they see it that's it's a fake.” Peter took a deep breath, “If, if it had been real, there would have been a warrant out for my arrest long before it was ever found on the net and broadcasted. It would already have been given to the Feds or police, the original files would have been enough to put me in jail for Spider-man's crimes. Instead they just shouted it into the void of the internet. And instead of turning over the original- I've, I've seen insurance policies like that, it keeps you alive. But, they always turn over the original to the police as well.”

Brett blinked, “We're in contact with the Feds, nothing's shown up, but they are working on this too.”

“Until then, I'm guilty until proven innocent...”

“That was sarcasm,” Matt glared toward Peter.

“It was a fact, in this case, Matt. Everyone with a vendetta against Spider-man now has a target, and it's on My head. And anyone in their way is going to get hurt. Because of J.J. and simple fucking fact checking.”

“We're moving you, let your guard detail know.”

“What?”

“Look, kid, I get it, and believe me we are pissed. But it's safer for everyone for them to go with you. Don't ask where, just make sure they shut their phones off.”

Peter blinked, “Is this- on record?”

“No, not on ours at least. Feds are dealing with that end. We just got told, your entourage plays nice and they go with. Everyone's already agreed. Talk to Foggy about it, whatever strings he's pulled I'm surprised he didn't throw his back out as fast as it got results.”

Peter was wincing at the damage he caught at the front of the building, “This is all J.J.s fault...”

“Come on, let's go.”

Peter nodded as he tried to keep it together while they headed out the back way, eyeing the van before they piled in. Foggy was about to say something but Peter nudged him before holding out his wrists. “Just do it. Won't help either way. It's not me that's the danger.” He winced when the cuffs bit down when they were clicked over his wrist. “Just, be careful, watch out for- bad guys.”

Peter sat up straight not two blocks away, whining. “What's wrong?”

“Feel, feel sick... Pull, pull over.” The ride suddenly turned very tense suddenly.

“Turn right,” Foggy said, “there's a bodega with a public bathroom.”

They barely got around the corner when the shot went off. Peter really did feel sick when he heard the explosion. “Shit,” the driver swerved before gunning it, “Hope someone has a bag back there, cause we ain't stoppin'.”

Peter held a hand, “I'm alright, just, nauseous.”

Matt was really starting to look pale at the swerving, “You keep this up, you're going to tip us over, there's too much weight in the van...” Luke nearly crushed him when they felt the wheels lift on a turn.

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled as they settled and shifted back.

“Just do us all a favor and stay on your side...”

Jessica couldn't stop the laugh, “How is this my life?”

“I hear that,” Peter could not hold it together at the collection of voices.

“Hey, Matt. How long is the list of charges against that asshole so far?”

“Well, he's paying for your college by now... And therapy.”

“Good, cause do I fucking need it after this.”

“Kid's holding together really fucking well for all this shit going on,” everyone turned to the driver.

“Kid lives in New York,” Peter snickered as he leaned against the nearest person, who happens to be Jessica. She rolled her eyes but tossed an arm back across his shoulder to punch Luke. “Don't squash Murdock, kid needs a good lawyer...”

“Hey,” Foggy glared.

“You're too nice to be a lawyer Nelson, get over it.”

Matt snickered as the drive settled, “She does have a point, Foggy.”

“You know what, Matt-”

“Not the butcher story,” Matt groaned when Foggy started up...

Luke nudged Peter's foot, making him jump and blink, “Hey, you doing better?”

Peter took a few deep breaths, “Don't feel nauseous anymore.”

“Good, let us know if it starts up again.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, leaning heavier on Jessica than he probably should, “Feel like I've been up for days.”

“Rest, kid, we'll take care of it.

“If he starts drooling on me, there will be not trial...” Jessica stated as the kid started conking out.

Matt rolled his eyes, “There won't be a trial. We're nipping this in the bud. We just need that video verified as edited footage. But Jameson is being difficult.”

“Pull it from the site, J.J. isn't smart enough to know how to stop pirating. IT might, but he wouldn't.”

Everyone blinked as Peter's eyes fluttered before Matt smiled, “Jessica, you able to do that or do I need to call Karen?”

“I can pull the report, but it's not the original footage.”

“Should have been enough to force them to hand over the original they have.”

“Why are we doing the police's job... again?”

“Because they're busy dealing with a cluster fuck,” Matt grumbled. “How far are we heading?”

“Few more blocks. Relax.”

“I'll relax when I slap Jameson with so many fucking charges his great grand children will paying for it.”

-

Peter was climbing the walls, not literally but figuratively. He'd rather be literally climbing them. “How much longer do we have to do this?” He asked Matt, “They have lives, and we've done nothing but destroy every place we've hidden out in.”

“They're pushing to trial, we have an AV specialist to prove the video is doctored, the moment it is, case dismissed. Then we hit Jameson with a hard enough slander and inciting riots as well as some accessory charges.”

“Accessory?”

“Attempted murder, destruction of property... not a bit of it would have happened without him.”

“That has so many holes in it, let me know when you get an actual drink.”

Matt shrugged, “He's going to drag any and everyone thought to be Spider-man through the mud and taking out half of New York in the process... I can make some spare trips, need a drink?”

Peter chuckled, “I could use a drink right now.”

Matt shifted something from his jacket pocket and handed it off, making Peter blink, “Have a drink then.”

“I'm not-”

“You'll want one, it'll help keep your hands from shaking.”

Peter didn't need to be told twice he winced at the burn before capping it and passing it back, “What's taking so long?”

“Congratulations, kid, you are officially bigger than the Frank Castle trial.”

“Shit,” Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes, “That took forever to get a jury together.”

“Yep.”

“Any word on Spider-man?”

“In the wind. Rumor's are generating, it's leaning hard toward him running. Some are thinking he's in custody.”

“You know, for a fact, that if it was anyone fucking one else... No one would give a shit, right? If this was... Foggy, patch worked together claiming to have killed a man, with no face or no actual video of him pulling the trigger, it would have just been debunked as bullshit and lost in the depths of the internet.”

Matt nodded, “There in lies the problem with fame.”

“Yeah,” Peter blinked when the rosary was set in his hands smiling as he laced it through his fingers. “Thanks.” He fumbled with it before frowning, “Hey Matt, is there- any way, that I could do the opening statement?”

Matt winced, “Wouldn't even risk that one, not unless it's pro se, and even then too much ammo.”

“Then man do I have a starter for you. Hold on let me get it all down...”

Matt tilted his head as he listened, “What are you planning, kid?”

“Let me just, get this down. Make sure I can get it in line... We're still bitch slapping him throwing hit's at personal vendetta and slander, right?”

“Yep, but once we get the video thrown out it's-”

“Matt, you're thinking one stand of the web. I'm sitting in the middle and seeing all the flies I can catch.”

Matt snickered, “You finally calmed down?”

“Let's just say, the Devil's knocking on the door. And I'm tired of holding it closed.”

“I can't wait to hear it.”

-

“Would the Defense like to make an opening statement?”

“Yes, your honor,” Matt smiled as he patted Peter's shoulder. “Peter Parker, it's a name I'm sure, by now everyone has heard. A face that, the majority has seen. He a young high school student that has no history of negative legal action against him. I say negatively only because I've worked with him a few times before. I've helped him with a wage claim dispute or two, people attempting to rob this young man even at a younger age than he is now, several years in fact. The only course of action taken against it? Well, I will admit I've heard my fair share of foul language, but let's just say, it was warranted in those cases.” Peter's eyes widened when he got some amused chuckled, “But the only actual course of action Peter Parker has ever taken against those that wronged him, were legal. We have, multiple wage claims, we have a family member, a close family member whose entire financial stability was at stake, end up a victim of fraud even, and the only course of action Peter Parker has ever taken was legal. It's how I know of Peter Parker, it's how he knew me and my history of helping those that couldn't even offer to pay so he could get his wages rightfully owed to him from a company that robbed him. It's how he's still alive today.” Peter's eyes shot toward the prosecution, tensing when they did, “I'm sure everyone has heard what happened to the 15th Precinct. Peter Parker heard the news, heard his name involved in this... report, and immediately turned himself over. Minutes after, it was attacked. Everyone seems to want a piece of Spider-man, and because of this report they were gunning for Peter Parker instead. What they found instead of Spider-man? A very scared, but lucky young man, protected by people that just wanted to make sure that this young boy wasn't killed for someone else's vendetta.”

Matt looked to need to take a deep breath, “James Jonah Jameson has, since day one of seeing Spider-man, thrown every single negativity at him. Every single article. I haven't noticed that with any other publication. Have you? But what you don't know is, it seems that Spider-man isn't the only one this man has negativity towards. Allow me to introduce, a young photographer, that not only has a past with Spider-man but also with James Jonah Jameson.” Matt tapped his fingers against the defense table. “That's right. This man has, in the past; verbally abuse,d and harassed this young man... And when this young man finally said 'enough', and given up on dealing with that hostile man, given up on that, I must say very lucrative photography pay he was getting for pictures bought by this man regularly. Suddenly, Peter Parker's name and face is all over the news, the headline? Spider-man, killer menace, identity revealed. And, I must say, this will be the easy thing I've ever verified in my entire career. All it will take, is a few moments of your time.”

If Peter thought the opening day of court had been packed, he was pretty sure all would take was a match and half the city would go up in flames. He was bouncing his foot, Foggy patted his hand down on his leg while Matt reached around and set his rosaries into his hand. Praying, yeah praying sounded like a real good thing right about now. Foggy kept trying to keep his leg still but that did fuck all as he closed his eyes and listened to the charges brought against him. He honestly didn't believe some of them. Had had to ask Matt about them originally, now they all just seemed so, bad. “Breathe,” Matt whispered to him.

“Not guilty, on all charges,” Peter's eyes went wide before they winced closed against the sudden cacophony of sounds. “Order!” Peter covered his ears until the gavel banging finally ceased. “Mr. Parker.” Peter just sat up and blinked, “I must say, you have landed yourself in one of the biggest messes I've ever seen and possibly will ever see in my time on the bench. My advice to you, in the future? Keep the good friends you have, and try not to cross people that can reach a million viewers in the bat of an eye. Regardless of right or wrong, not everyone out there has gone the path you have and stood by the justice system's ability to bring truth to light.” Peter flinched at the gavel bang and call for dismissal.

“Holy shi-” Peter tackled Foggy and Matt, hugging them and nearly crying before whispering, “Get him,” making Matt laugh as they waited for the room to be cleared.

“This is an OUTRAGE!” Peter rolled his eyes as Matt shuffled something before handing it to Foggy who smirked. “That is Spider-man! Peter Parker is-”

“James Jonah Jameson?”

“Yes,” he was just glaring while Foggy handed off the envelope.

“You've been served.”

“What, this is... No, that's not-”

“And we expect an Immediate retraction and apology for our client.” He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture while Matt unfolded his cane. “We'll see you in court. Good bye for now, Mr. Jameson.”

“Should have checked your sources,” Peter called over his shoulder as he led Matt out of the courtroom.

“So, Peter Parker, what do you want to do as a free man?”

“I just want to see the sky for awhile...”

“You know, so far, everyone thinks Spider-man ran off because of the trial. There's already whispers since the verdict that it was all him trying to find a scapegoat for the murder.”

“It wasn't though, a scapegoat wouldn't have gotten not guilty.”

“I'm just saying what I've heard. I mean, if it was, and it was not guilty. He might be safe to come back if what the rumors are saying is true.”

“So, Spider-man could still be out there just waiting for the right time.”

“And since we proved the video to be a fake... No evidence of him being a murderer. Or Peter Parker, but that part was the difficult part.”

Peter grinned, “Wanna go see if we can find a party?”

Matt smiled as he hugged him, “I think we have glam shots or something first.”

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker!” Peter winced his eyes shut at the flashed before finally getting them to stay open, “Do you have any statements about you verdict?”

Peter smiled, “I'm just, glad the truth could come to light. And that no one was wrongfully punished for the actions of another.”

“Mr. Parker,” Peter winced and held up a hand against the lights.

“I think it's time for us to go. Peter hasn't been able to have a good night sleep in weeks.”

“I get to sleep in my own bed,” Peter was grinning.

“Yeah, Pete, you finally get to sleep in your own bed again. I told you we just had to hold on a bit longer.”

Peter was in a bit of a peaceful haze as they headed down the stairs. His smiled grew when he saw the can open up at the bottom of the stairs to see his poor entourage stepping out of it, smiling at him. “Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

“I thought we'd celebrate the verdict.”

Peter couldn't help himself, he hugged every single one of them, even Jessica just laughed and hugged him back, “Thank you all for, saving my life.”

“It's what friends do, come on, get in. Danny's buying.”

“Oh, snap, I'll be DD,” Peter raised his hand as Matt smacked it down.

“The hell you will... I still remember the last driving trip you did.”

Peter winced, “How am I supposed to learn if I never drive?”

“Not with me with me in the vehicle. I got backseat the whole time, Foggy, I get shot gun...”

Foggy grumbled as Matt sat up front and the rest settled in the back, everyone fell silent for awhile, just smiling before Peter just grins, “Not guilty...” He bounced before nearly tackling Foggy, “Holy SHIT NOT GUILTY!”

“Kid, sit your scrawny ass down before you make Matt carsick,” Luke was laughing as he tried to restrain the over amped kid, it did not work well...

“Language,” made Peter freeze before he saw the mirror shift to show May.”

“Hey, I earned that one!”

“The kid's right, May, wrote his whole opening statement all on his own too. Good call, kid. Pillar of the community suddenly being a vigilante? Mind if I use it for my own opening if I ever need it?”

“Weeeeell, a few problems with that. One, you got the blind argument going so hard for you,” Matt snorted, “Two, you're like a billion years older than me,” Matt laughed as he nodded. “Three-”

“Nah, kid, I don't need to hear any more, you're right. Should stick to the blind argument.”

“Hey, having backup is a good thing.”

“Damn straight it is,” his head tipped skyward, “Thank you, all of you.”

“It's what family does.”

“Hold the hell up, we are not a family,” Jessica glared while Matt smirked.

“Give it up, Jess, I stopped beating my head against that argument long ago.”

It didn't stop her from arguing.


End file.
